Taken
by WolfCutie1030
Summary: Cyana. She thinks she's normal, that is until she is taken. Once in the hands of her kidnapper, she learns more about why she was taken, about the person who has taken her, and even worse what happens if she ends up in the wrong hands.
1. U N O

**U N O.**

 **Cyana.**

Was this really happening?

 _Yes, it was._

I looked around and noticed that I was in a storage unit. _How did I get here?_ I looked down at my ankles and noticed they were chained to the floor. _Where was I?_ Instantly, I thought about screaming but something stopped me from doing so. I heard someone whimper next to me. Well it seemed like they were next to me.

"Hello. Can you hear me?" I questioned and waited for a response. Maybe they would know something.

"Don't talk. It will anger them." Wait. Anger who?

"Please. Tell me what's going on." I thought that maybe the person would continue. Before the person could continue though, the storage unit opened.

"Number four." Number four? Where they talking about me? I kept my eyes on the ground and noticed two pairs of shoes. While I had my eyes to the ground, I heard the people start saying things like "Perfect." "Toy." "Slave." What kind of operation did these people run?

"Number four. Look up." What? I'm not sure if they're talking to me or not so I don't look up and all of a sudden, I'm met with a hand to my face.

"Do you have any manners? Look up!" A completely different guy spat in my direction. I was just _slapped_ for not acknowledging my kidnappers. How did this happen?

"S-sorry." I stammered while finally making eye contact with both of the guys. When I looked up what I instantly noticed was that both of them where _unbelievably attractive._ The type of guys that you expected to see in magazines or something.

"Sorry what?" The one who's hand collided with my face questioned. Sorry _sir?_ What did he expect from me? I really want to call him a monster because that's what he is.

"A-are you expecting s-something?" I stuttered and I'm sure it came out way worse than I attended it to come out.

"Sorry master!" Is what he said. He wants me to call him master? What the hell?

"What?" I quizzed while attempting to not make eye contact with him again. There it was, another collision between his hand and my left cheek this time. I'm sure I have a bruise or something. Before evil ass could answer, the guy who was calling me "Number Four" spoke up.

"Isn't she something?" The first guy stated. "Those green eyes? That body? That attitude? I'm sure Stiles will enjoy her. Also, added bonus… We won't owe him _anything_ after and he'll stop hurting the people we care about." Was I missing something. I was clearly missing something; who is this Stiles? What the hell did he do to make these guys scared of him? Why where they going to use me as some kind of bargaining chip. What the hell is going on?

"H-h-how did I-I get h-h-here." The stuttering started back up because the more they talked about me the more concerned and scared I got.

"Well, for starters you now belong to us. Don't worry about anything else." How could I not worry? They just said that I belong to someone else. Someone would be owning me...

"I'm Scott; and the guy who just slapped you, his name is Theo. But it won't matter because you won't be seeing us again." The guy who introduced himself smirked, he had these beautiful coffee brown eyes and with his coffee brown hair and a dimple in his left cheek he seemed less threating. He was in shape but not as much as the guy next to him, Theo. Now, Theo was a different story. He had bright green eyes that matched his black spiked hair splendidly . He had a smirk on his face like he knew _just how attractive_ he was. This is a crazy.

"I'm sorry. I'm not understanding." My voice finally made itself known and it was strong.

"What don't you understand? Someone is going own you. You're going to do everything that they want and everything they ask. You'll no longer own any part of yourself." Oh my goodness. These people are crazy. Before I could ask any other questions, Theo pulled Scott to the side.

"What is that?" What where they talking about? "That thing on her hip." My bright green orbs instantly went to my hip. Where they talking about my birthmark? They had to be.

"I don't know but I'm sure Stiles won't be concerned either." Scott stated. While Theo and Scott continued to talk a third pair of shoes walked in. All I heard him say was "We have a problem. Derek's here." Okay what the hell again? Who is Derek? Why are they concerned if he is here? I tuned them out as they talked about Derek and him being here. I'm sure they were talking about not letting him see me but I'm sure that plan was ruined because I heard _his_ footsteps and it sounded like they were very close; then all of sudden they were in front of me.

"I want her." There weren't too many people he could be talking about. Maybe he was just kidding and he wanted the person next to me. I looked up and he confirmed what I was thinking because well he was pointing right at me.

 _This can't be happening._

 **A/N: When I say Stiles, the Stiles that I'm thinking of is Void! Stiles.**


	2. D O S

**D O S.**

 **Cyana.**

The more _he_ talked the more my birthmark started to burn. What is going on? I went to touch the mark but instantly I felt Derek's eyes on me and my birthmark so I stopped. But the burning was getting the better of me.

"Derek? She's got an attitude; I think _Stiles_ is a better suit for her." Theo clarified. There they go with that attitude shit. I can't believe they think I have an attitude and for what? For talking back to my kidnappers? How in anyway is _that_ considered attitude?

"I don't care. Unlock her." Derek was eerily calm yet his voice had authority to it and everyone seemed to know. When he spoke all three guys flinched.

"Fine. Whatever you say Derek." I heard Scott mutter while he ordered the third person who entered the room, Liam, I think to unlock the chains from my ankles. Once I was released, Derek grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the storage unit and to his black Camaro. This couldn't be good at all.

 **/**

The drive to what I assumed was Derek's house was long and the whole time he would stare at me and my birthmark, which started doing something I didn't think was possible; it stated glowing. I know that it sounds crazy but that what happened and the more he stared the brighter the glowing got and the more it burned like someone branding you with a hot iron only hundred times worse. Once it was clear that we had arrived, Derek unlocked the doors and pulled me out of the car. I thought about screaming and that's what I ended up doing. I wasn't sure who would hear me but I had to try. I had a family who was probably worried sick about me.

"Please! Someone help! Please!" I screamed until Derek's hand made contact with my face which silenced me instantly. How many times do I need to be slapped before I learn?

"Shut up. No one is going to hear you any way." Derek bellowed and it was the first time that he's done that since he's taken me. When he bellowed I'm sure it would scare anyone so I'm not any different at all.

"Please..." I started pleading. "Please. Just let me go." Derek ignored me the entire time but continued to pull me toward the stairs. What was going to happen to me?

"Alison!" Derek's voice continued to bellow. Who is this _Alison?_ Why is he yelling at her? The moment she came down the stairs and called him "Master Derek" it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was going to become her; I'm looking into my future at this moment and what I saw, well it scared me so much. Alison with her black, curly hair which hung towards the middle of her back and her vivid hazel eyes looked broken. She looked like _she'd_ done something wrong.

"Show her to her room, get her bathed and clothed. Here's all her information." Derek handed her a piece of paper and then disappeared. I honestly felt like breaking down right here and right now. What did I do to deserve this? Alison gently grabbed my wrist and lead me down an elegant hallway. Finally, when we reached the end of the hall; she stopped.

"This will be you room. The shower is over there; in those two dressers are clothes that Derek expects you to wear at all times. Here is the bed obviously; Never lock this door. Derek freaks out when you do and he will punish you." _Oh my goodness._ " Once you get out of the shower, I'll go over more of the rules. Make sure you only use the Vanilla Bean body wash or else Derek gets angry." Alison noted while looking towards the dressers; anywhere but at me. She's probably experienced the anger more than once. I walked to bathroom and for the first time in the three days since I've been missing looked at myself. My chocolate brown hair was matted completely; and my normally bright and happy green eyes? Well they looked dull and broken too; kind of like the way Alison's looked when we met. My olive skin was covered in dirt and bruises that I hoped would wash away when I got in the shower. While in the shower, I scrubbed myself one hundred plus times and each time I felt like nothing was happening; the dirt still seemed to be stuck on my body and the black and blue bruises from the chains around my ankles where still there too. So, I scrubbed until I felt clean _enough;_ I even used Derek's stupid Vanilla Bean body was to at least _try_ to wash my body clean. Once out of the shower my eyes drifted back to my birthmark, it wasn't currently glowing; which is a good thing because it shouldn't be glowing and even though it was burning it wasn't something that was intolerable. Alison was waiting on the bed when I finally got out of the bathroom.

"Here you Cyana." Alison half smiled before handing me a matching pair of bra and panties set; as well as a pair of black sweat pants and a black tang top.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned; forcing the stuttering to stop. That can't keep happening if I live with this crazy ass monster.

"Master Derek gave me this paper with all your information. Don't be alarmed." Easier for her to say; I don't know how long she has been here for but she seemed really conditioned to all this stuff. "Now, get dressed Master Derek is waiting." I nodded while grabbing the bra and panties and started putting them on. All I wanted was to be free but if I couldn't be free then I would need some questions answered and Alison was the best person.

"Who is he? How did you get here? _Why am I here?_ " I quizzed while looking into her eyes.

"For starters, don't ask who he is rather _what_ he is..." What does that mean. He must be human, _right?_ He looks human... What am I saying; of course, he's human. Nothing outside of being human exist, _right?_ I was expecting her to go into detail with what she just said. She honestly can't expect me to not be concerned but she didn't. "How did I get here? Well he's getting my family back; they did _horrible_ things to him. They held him hostage... It would only be fair that he did the same to me." Honestly Alison couldn't think that, could she? I wonder how long she's been here for her to even consider that a thought. "As far as to the reason _your_ here, Master Derek always gets what he wants and if he wants you... you must be _really_ important." I wasn't sure if Alison was done, however Derek made sure she was because came bursting through the door. His eyes on me the entire time. This couldn't be good.

"Alison, you're free to go." Alison's gentle eyes went from me to Derek and back again before nodding.

"Cyana, there are things I need you to understand. I own you now. _Everything_ about you. Your mind and soul… your _body._ " He started while reaching over to touch my birthmark which started up again with that bullshit of glowing. When he did that I gulped, I knew this wasn't good at all. "If you try to hurt me, I'll break every inch of you, and if you try to leave I'll find you and I _will_ kill you, I promise you that." His green eyes looked so menacing and dark that I simply nodded and hoped that he would leave. But he didn't. He continued to talk.

"You and Alison will each have chores that I expect to be done when I get home. _If_ they aren't done, you should expect to be punished _severely._ The clothes in the dressers are yours and you'll wear them at all times." Okay, at least he had clothes for me. I watched as he went to the dresser and pulled out the first thing he could find which was a tight mini dress. _What?_

"How am I supposed to do anything in that dress?" I questioned and hoped he wasn't in the mood to slap me again.

"Sounds like a _you_ problem. But I expect to see you in these dresses at all times. The shoes too." He then put the dress back in the dresser and pulled out a pair of shoes. The heel was at least four inches. _How? How am I supposed to do anything in these shoes and these dresses?_ I didn't say anything I just continued to nod.

 _I've officially entered my own personal hell._

 **A/N: Please Review! :)**

 **Another A/N: I don't really like the tittle so if anyone can think of anything better. I'm all ears! Let me know.**


	3. T R E S

**T R E S.**

 **Cyana.**

"Good. I'm glad you understand." He smirked. I didn't think there was anything else to discuss. Actually, _there_ was something that I wanted to discuss. But I didn't know how to approach it. I could sense that his eyes were on me, so I looked directly at him. His eyes, all though quite menacing, were green as could be. I mean my eyes didn't compare. Derek's hair was jet black and was slightly spiked and it fit very well with his scruff. He was wearing a tight V-neck shirt and jeans that fit snuggly. His V-neck shirt displayed his muscles. Why did he feel the need to be a part of this…? The kidnapping of girls?

"Something on your mind?" So many things were on my mind. Like, _What, if not human, is he? Why was I here? If Alison was right, why was I so important?_

"Nothing." _Satan._

"Okay. Well, don't try anything stupid. I'll have your chore list for you tomorrow." He was basically out of my room but my _big_ mouth opened and he ended up coming back.

"What are you?" I questioned and watched as his green orbs became dark. Instantly, I started back tracking. "I-I mean A-Alison just s-said something a-about it." I looked down immediately and cursed myself out for the continued stuttering.

"Cyana. Look at me." I knew what would happen if I didn't look. I would get slapped _again._ And I really didn't want to make that mistake so I looked up right away and noticed that his green eyes where no longer green but glowing dark blue. _How? How is that possible?_ After seeing his eyes glow a completely different color, I thought I had witnessed it all. But no there was certainly more. His canine teeth _extended_ at least three more inches then they should have been. What the hell? This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I knew I didn't have to ask again, but him showing me this… I didn't know what to make of it. I needed clarification.

"W-what a-are y-you?" I stuttered once again. This time he looked _happy._ Like he couldn't wait to let me know what he was…

"I'm a werewolf, correction I'm an _Evolved_ Wolf." What. The. Hell? Werewolf? _An Evolved Wolf?_ Those don't exist. So, what is he talking about? Something, probably doubt, ran over my features which caused Derek to have a humored expression on his face. "Don't believe?" I shook my head.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No." I answered so quick it was probably faster than lighting.

"Then what are you saying?" He prodded. I could tell he was getting a kick out of this. "If you don't believe, by all means let me show you." I didn't know what that meant; but I knew it wouldn't be good. I watched as the scruff around Derek's mouth and chin started growing, at like an insane rate. He growled. Oh, my God! I never use God's name in vain but holy shit! He then stepped back, far enough so that he couldn't hurt me… And that's when he turned into a full wolf. His black fur and those dark blue eyes staring back at me. He growled and that's when I started screaming. What. The. Hell?!

"Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me." I screamed while I ran to the small corner of my room. I refused to look at him any longer instead, I hugged my knees closer to me and rocked back and forth. This is crazy! I can't believe that I've been kidnapped by a _werewolf._ I honestly thought I would never say that. I wasn't sure how he got back to his normal form but Derek did.

"Do you believe now?" I nodded. I can't deny what I see with my own two eyes. "Never doubt me again." I don't know if it was intended to be a threat, but that's what I took it as… I waited till I heard Derek's footsteps heading to my door before looking up. When I looked up though, I was meant with a surprise. The tattoo on his back? It matches my birthmark… How is that possible? Does this mean we're connected? If so, how are we connected? _Why are we connected?_

"D-Derek? W-what is t-that? The t-tattoo on y-your back?" I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop the stuttering at this point so no use in trying. Derek looked at me and then back to my birthmark which started with the glowing and burning shit again. _What the hell?_ He was smirking again.

"Cyana, that's for another time." What does that mean? I didn't know, but I guess now wasn't the time to discuss it.

 **/**

The next morning, I woke up and I noticed that my bedroom door was wide open and there was a note on my door. This can't be good. I grabbed the note.

 _Cyana,_

 _This is the list of chores I have for you today. Make sure that the dining room, the living room, the second story hall way and my room are cleaned to perfection. If it isn't done, expect hell._

As I said before, this is my personal hell.

I walked to the bathroom in my room and looked in the mirror. At least I looked a little better than before. I would shower and then start my chores. I didn't know what time it was or when Derek would be back so the shower would have to be quick. I got in and out within ten minutes trying to forget about what I saw last night. What this stupid birthmark meant, how it was connected to Derek. So many things I was trying to forget. Once I got out of the shower, I went to the dresser and grabbed the first dress my hands felt. It was a bright blue sundress. It was beautiful and I felt if I wasn't here, being held against my will, I might have enjoyed these clothes. Then I grabbed a pair of shoes; these where a different story. It was a pair of four inch black heels. There was no way that I was going to be able to clean in these heels. What if I just kept them off? I was about to do that when I heard Alison call me from downstairs. I guess they would have to stay on for now. As I tried to walk down the stairs in these heels I felt like Bambi. Legs all wobbly.

"Cyana. Did you get the list?" I nodded. "Okay. Everything that you'll need is here." I looked at the bucket Alison was pointing at. I grabbed the broom, the mop, anything that I could use to dust and got to town on the dining room. It seemed like Alison had the chore of cleaning the kitchen. I really didn't want to talk at all but that didn't stop Alison from making conversation.

"How are you doing Cyana?" _Just peachyyyy_ I wanted to say but I didn't. Actually, I wanted to find out why Alison couldn't tell me Derek was a freakin' werewolf. It wouldn't have been that difficult to let me know.

"I'm good." I noted and grabbed the broom and started sweeping around the dining room table.

"I heard screams last night. Are you okay?" No, would you be okay being held against your will? Probably not.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I found out that Derek is a _werewolf._ But other than that, just fine." I made known and grabbed the mop so I could start mopping. The quicker I got done with the dining room, the faster I could move to the living room.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you. Master Derek gets a kick out of the expressions when he tells someone." Of course, he does.

"It's fine Alison." I looked up at her and noticed that she too had a dress on; hers didn't look as comfortable as mine and she had heels on too. Bright red pumps. She must have noticed me looking at her and smiled.

"I guess you could say it's his dress code. Wearing dresses and heels. He wants us to be used to it. We are his prizes." Oh, so he wasn't kidding when he said these dresses and heels need to be worn at all times.

"Right. Well, I'm done with the dining room so, I'll be moving to living room." I really wanted to be done with this conversation.

 **/**

Finally! Iwas done with my chores and it seemed like it was just in time too because I heard Derek walking through the doors downstairs.

"Alison, Cyana." Derek called and like little dogs both, Alison, and I where at his feet. "The house looks great. Good job ladies." What did he expect from us? He made it pretty clear that we would experience hell if it wasn't to his liking.

"Tonight, I'm having a party and I need my two favorite _possessions_ to be front and center." I didn't like where this was going. "Alison, Cyana, in your rooms you'll find two outfits that I expect to see you wearing. Alison, make sure that Cyana is dressed to impress okay?" Alison nodded. I mean really, he felt the need to have Alison help me? Like I couldn't dress myself? Whatever. Alison and I smile like good little girls and head upstairs. As we walked up stairs, I heard people entering the house and they had started with the decorations so I guess it was an actual party.

"Alison, you can go get ready and I'll wait in my room." I noted and tried so hard to be nice. I know it's not Alison's fault but I swear these people are driving me insane.

"Okay. That works Cyana." Alison smiled and then she was gone. Fantastic. I got to my room and that is where I noticed the dress and it was _beautiful_. The color of the dress is what stood out first. It was ombre. It went from navy blue at the top and flowed until towards the bottom of the dress it was a lighter blue. Then there was the design. The dress was cut in a very deep V-neck which met at the middle of the dress and there were cuts on the hips. If I wasn't here… this would be something that I would love to be wearing, where ever Derek gets these clothes from, they're amazing. Derek must have seen me admiring the dress because he spoke up. I didn't know how long he'd been standing there.

"Do you like it?" Why would he care what I liked?

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I wasn't sure why he was in my room right now. Unless he wanted to talk about his tattoo and why it mirrored my birthmark. Because that's what I wanted to talk about.

"Good. Well get ready, the party starts in three hours." Okay. I didn't understand the need to constantly micromanage me. It was clear that I wasn't going anywhere; I'm not stupid enough (at this moment at least) to run away. I walked to the bathroom and took yet another shower. Being here, I never felt truly clean. Once I got out and started drying my body and my hair, I heard a knock on my door. It was Alison.

"Cyana? Can I come in?" Oh my God!

"I'm getting dressed! Just a second." I huffed and grabbed a bra and the matching set of panties before walking over to the door and opening it. Alison's eyes instantly went to the dress. She must have thought it was beautiful too.

"Let me just get into this." I noted and grabbed the dress from the bed. I stepped into it with no help from Alison. Once into the dress, Alison started with the tailoring. She made sure it was tight in the hips with the cut outs and she made sure that the nude fabric where the Deep-V was, was shaped to perfection. Once it seemed like Alison was done, there was another knock on the door. I looked at Alison, who just smiled. This can't be good either.

"Who is it?" I whispered. Alison spoke up and called whoever was at the door, they came running into my room. I looked at them. It was two people and they all were rushing at me. It was so overwhelming. Each of them hovered over me; one of them took locks of my chocolate brown hair and grabbed a curler; the other person examined my face, looking at everything from my forest green eyes to my eyebrows. She grabbed at tweezer and went to town on my eyebrows.

"Come on. They aren't that bad." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Honey. Yes, they are." I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

 **/**

At last! Everyone was done with me! It was about fifteen until Derek expected us down stairs. The two people whose names I never got were gone and it was just Alison and I until Derek was ready for us. Something about a grand entrance.

"You look great." I smiled. I caught a look at myself while they finished completing my look and it was true. My hair was done in tight curls and pinned in a half up half down style. My eye make-up was done all smoky eyed paired with a nude lip. This was the first time I was really done up like this, I just couldn't believe it was in this type of setting.

"Alison! Cyana!" This was our cue. Alison nodded at me and I sent her a small smile. Opening the door, we walked right to where Derek stood, at the top of the stairs.

"Dressed to impress I see." I heard Derek mutter. I really hate him but I smiled because I didn't want to be punished for not cooperating. Derek interlocks one arm with mine and the other with Alison. We started walking down the stairs everyone's eyes on Derek, then flashing to Alison and then landing on me. Derek lead us down stairs announces what we are to him, _property,_ as if everybody didn't know that already. Then he allowed us to "mingle" as he called it. I called it being around people who were most likely evil or were totally okay with this evil person AKA Derek.

"That's interesting?" Someone questioned next to me. What where they questioning? "That thing on your hip." Gosh, we're back on that bullshit. The stupid birthmark. I noticed the person was pointing at it, reaching to touch it. I slapped their hand away. Who are these people that they think they can do whatever they want?

"I don't know." I noted, and it was the truth. Obviously, it was something though.

"It's important…" What? How does this person know anything about this?

"Do you know what this is?" I questioned, finally making eye contact with the person who kept antagonizing me. He was something else, he had dark brown hair, and light brown eyes that shinned in the lighting. And the moles, I noticed them instantly.

"I might." He smirked. Who was this guy? Just as I was about to question him, two of my favorite kidnappers (catch the sarcasm) popped up.

"Number four. Never thought I would see you again." Ooh, I just love being called number four. _As if._

"I have a name. Thanks though." I watched as they smirked.

"Attitude. Like I remember." Mysterious guy squinted.

"Number four? As in the number four that I was supposed to be mine?" Here they are talking about me like I'm some property and not standing right in front of them. I mean at this point I am. But I don't need to be talked about like I am. Wait, they said I was supposed to go to him... Is this the person I think it is?

"Who are you?" I questioned completely getting off topic.

"I go by a lot of aliases… but you can call me Stiles." _Stiles._ This is the guy they planned on send me to? As some bargaining chip? He doesn't even look _that_ intimidating. "Who would you be? You've made it clear you don't like to be called number four." I looked him up and down, he looked back at me expecting an answer.

"I'm-"Just as I was about to answer his question I heard Derek yell my name.

"Cyana!" I know that isn't good. "Cyana! Get away from him." I had that look in my eyes. I just know it, the look of a scared puppy like I'd done something wrong. The same look Alison had when I first met her.

"I didn't do anything." I started stuttering because I was sure I would be in for it. Derek looked from me to _Stiles._

"I know Cyana. But I want you to stay away from him." This time my eyes wandered from Derek's to Stiles' and I couldn't understand why he wanted me away from this man. He didn't seem like someone who was _all_ that evil, of course he had to be somewhat evil to even be at this party, and if he was he was hiding it pretty well, at least for the time being.

"Derek, that isn't any way to treat your guest." I watched as Derek narrowed his green eyes, they were a shade darker than what I've seen before and all I could think is that once he gets angry, what's going to happen to me? To Alison?

"You're no guest of mine." Derek growled through gritted teeth.

"Then why am I at your party?" It seemed like Stiles was doing the same thing to Derek as he was doing to me. Antagonizing him.

"I don't know how you got in here. But you need to leave." Derek then shifted his gaze to Scott and Theo. "All of you." I didn't know where the animosity was coming from but it's clear these guys have some unresolved issues and now I seem to be at the center of it.

"Cyana, find Alison." I just nodded but I wanted so badly to understand what was happening before my eyes. I wanted to know what Stiles knew about this birthmark and why it was important to him and Derek. But I guess that would have to wait for now. As I was walking away I heard Stiles call out to me, and stupidly I looked back at him. It was as if, he had some control over me. I just met him. _How_ is he doing that?

"Cyana, I hope to see you sometime in the future. Something so exquisite should be in my possession." As if anything in this house was good, I knew that couldn't be good either. Derek noticed me transfixed by Stiles and yelled out.

"Everybody leave! Now!" The party just started. It took so long for the house to be decorated for Alison and I to be "dressed to impress." Why was he making everyone leave? This can't be because of me. No way. Maybe, most likely because of this Stiles character.

"Cyana, wait for me in your room." I just nodded my head not sure what else to do. I met Alison at the stairs and she had a scared look in her eyes too.

"What happened?" She quizzed. I shrugged. To be honest, I had no idea. All I know is I was talking to this _Stiles_ character and then Derek was telling everyone to leave. "This can't be good." I've been saying that this entire time. What is going to happen to me? I got back to my room and stared at the four walls, waiting until Derek would pop in and tell me what was happening. After about ten minutes of non-stop twiddling of my thumbs and staring straight ahead at the walls until they started staring back, Derek came into the room.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't k-know that h-he w-"Derek cuts me off with the wave of his hand.

"Stop Cyana. I don't want to hear it!" Hear what? The truth? I didn't know anything about Stiles! "I don't want you around him. Do you understand?"

"Why? What's so bad about Stiles…?" I let that question hang in the air. Derek looked me right in the eyes, not shifting for even a second.

"How about because I said so? You don't know what Stiles is capable of. He's not good." Really? That was like the pot calling the kettle black. Who does he think he is? The Virgin Mary?

"What's so bad about him?" I questioned. I wanted answers! I wanted answers about Stiles. I wanted answers about this birthmark issue. I wanted answers about everything.

"Why are you questioning me Cyana? I told you he's bad news." Yeah, but why would I believe anything you say? You kidnapped me! Forced me to wear these clothes, clean for you… That's what I wanted to say. But I also valued my life so that is _not_ what came out of my mouth.

"I have a hard time believing he's evil. He didn't do anything to me. He was willing to answer my questions about this stupid birthmark. None of these questions you will answer." I noted. I wasn't sure if I should have said that but it was the truth…

"That's how he gets you. Cyana, have you ever heard of a Nogitsune?" _What?_ I know he didn't expect me to answer. I felt the tears coming to my eyes and I didn't know why. Maybe it was the stress of living with a freakin' werewolf that caused me such anxiety.

"Twelve hours ago, I didn't even know werewolves existed." I remarked.

"Exactly, that's my point. You _don't_ know what evil is out there Cyana." I bit my lip. I didn't know what Derek was trying to convey. Did he care about me? Is that why he's trying so hard to make sure I'm not involved with Stiles? There was so much I wanted to ask him. I started to open my mouth but Derek cut me off.

"Cyana. Just trust me. I'm doing this for you." I couldn't believe that. How is he doing this, or anything for that matter, for me?

 **T R E S.**

 **Cyana.**

"Good. I'm glad you understand." He smirked. I didn't think there was anything else to discuss. Actually, _there_ was something that I wanted to discuss. But I didn't know how to approach it. I could sense that his eyes were on me, so I looked directly at him. His eyes, all though quite menacing, were green as could be. I mean my eyes didn't compare. Derek's hair was jet black and was slightly spiked and it fit very well with his scruff. He was wearing a tight V-neck shirt and jeans that fit snuggly. His V-neck shirt displayed his muscles. Why did he feel the need to be a part of this…? The kidnapping of girls?

"Something on your mind?" So many things were on my mind. Like, _What, if not human, is he? Why was I here? If Alison was right, why was I so important?_

"Nothing." _Satan._

"Okay. Well, don't try anything stupid. I'll have your chore list for you tomorrow." He was basically out of my room but my _big_ mouth opened and he ended up coming back.

"What are you?" I questioned and watched as his green orbs became dark. Instantly, I started back tracking. "I-I mean A-Alison just s-said something a-about it." I looked down immediately and cursed myself out for the continued stuttering.

"Cyana. Look at me." I knew what would happen if I didn't look. I would get slapped _again._ And I really didn't want to make that mistake so I looked up right away and noticed that his green eyes where no longer green but glowing dark blue. _How? How is that possible?_ After seeing his eyes glow a completely different color, I thought I had witnessed it all. But no there was certainly more. His canine teeth _extended_ at least three more inches then they should have been. What the hell? This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I knew I didn't have to ask again, but him showing me this… I didn't know what to make of it. I needed clarification.

"W-what a-are y-you?" I stuttered once again. This time he looked _happy._ Like he couldn't wait to let me know what he was…

"I'm a werewolf, correction I'm an _Evolved_ Wolf." What. The. Hell? Werewolf? _An Evolved Wolf?_ Those don't exist. So, what is he talking about? Something, probably doubt, ran over my features which caused Derek to have a humored expression on his face. "Don't believe?" I shook my head.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No." I answered so quick it was probably faster than lighting.

"Then what are you saying?" He prodded. I could tell he was getting a kick out of this. "If you don't believe, by all means let me show you." I didn't know what that meant; but I knew it wouldn't be good. I watched as the scruff around Derek's mouth and chin started growing, at like an insane rate. He growled. Oh, my God! I never use God's name in vain but holy shit! He then stepped back, far enough so that he couldn't hurt me… And that's when he turned into a full wolf. His black fur and those dark blue eyes staring back at me. He growled and that's when I started screaming. What. The. Hell?!

"Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me." I screamed while I ran to the small corner of my room. I refused to look at him any longer instead, I hugged my knees closer to me and rocked back and forth. This is crazy! I can't believe that I've been kidnapped by a _werewolf._ I honestly thought I would never say that. I wasn't sure how he got back to his normal form but Derek did.

"Do you believe now?" I nodded. I can't deny what I see with my own two eyes. "Never doubt me again." I don't know if it was intended to be a threat, but that's what I took it as… I waited till I heard Derek's footsteps heading to my door before looking up. When I looked up though, I was meant with a surprise. The tattoo on his back? It matches my birthmark… How is that possible? Does this mean we're connected? If so, how are we connected? _Why are we connected?_

"D-Derek? W-what is t-that? The t-tattoo on y-your back?" I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop the stuttering at this point so no use in trying. Derek looked at me and then back to my birthmark which started with the glowing and burning shit again. _What the hell?_ He was smirking again.

"Cyana, that's for another time." What does that mean? I didn't know, but I guess now wasn't the time to discuss it.

 **/**

The next morning, I woke up and I noticed that my bedroom door was wide open and there was a note on my door. This can't be good. I grabbed the note.

 _Cyana,_

 _This is the list of chores I have for you today. Make sure that the dining room, the living room, the second story hall way and my room are cleaned to perfection. If it isn't done, expect hell._

As I said before, this is my personal hell. 

I walked to the bathroom in my room and looked in the mirror. At least I looked a little better than before. I would shower and then start my chores. I didn't know what time it was or when Derek would be back so the shower would have to be quick. I got in and out within ten minutes trying to forget about what I saw last night. What this stupid birthmark meant, how it was connected to Derek. So many things I was trying to forget. Once I got out of the shower, I went to the dresser and grabbed the first dress my hands felt. It was a bright blue sundress. It was beautiful and I felt if I wasn't here, being held against my will, I might have enjoyed these clothes. Then I grabbed a pair of shoes; these where a different story. It was a pair of four inch black heels. There was no way that I was going to be able to clean in these heels. What if I just kept them off? I was about to do that when I heard Alison call me from downstairs. I guess they would have to stay on for now. As I tried to walk down the stairs in these heels I felt like Bambi. Legs all wobbly.

"Cyana. Did you get the list?" I nodded. "Okay. Everything that you'll need is here." I looked at the bucket Alison was pointing at. I grabbed the broom, the mop, anything that I could use to dust and got to town on the dining room. It seemed like Alison had the chore of cleaning the kitchen. I really didn't want to talk at all but that didn't stop Alison from making conversation.

"How are you doing Cyana?" _Just peachyyyy_ I wanted to say but I didn't. Actually, I wanted to find out why Alison couldn't tell me Derek was a freakin' werewolf. It wouldn't have been that difficult to let me know.

"I'm good." I noted and grabbed the broom and started sweeping around the dining room table.

"I heard screams last night. Are you okay?" No, would you be okay being held against your will? Probably not.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I found out that Derek is a _werewolf._ But other than that, just fine." I made known and grabbed the mop so I could start mopping. The quicker I got done with the dining room, the faster I could move to the living room.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you. Master Derek gets a kick out of the expressions when he tells someone." Of course, he does.

"It's fine Alison." I looked up at her and noticed that she too had a dress on; hers didn't look as comfortable as mine and she had heels on too. Bright red pumps. She must have noticed me looking at her and smiled.

"I guess you could say it's his dress code. Wearing dresses and heels. He wants us to be used to it. We are his prizes." Oh, so he wasn't kidding when he said these dresses and heels need to be worn at all times.

"Right. Well, I'm done with the dining room so, I'll be moving to living room." I really wanted to be done with this conversation.

 **/**

Finally! I was done with my chores and it seemed like it was just in time too because I heard Derek walking through the doors downstairs.

"Alison, Cyana." Derek called and like little dogs both, Alison, and I where at his feet. "The house looks great. Good job ladies." What did he expect from us? He made it pretty clear that we would experience hell if it wasn't to his liking.

"Tonight, I'm having a party and I need my two favorite _possessions_ to be front and center." I didn't like where this was going. "Alison, Cyana, in your rooms you'll find two outfits that I expect to see you wearing. Alison, make sure that Cyana is dressed to impress okay?" Alison nodded. I mean really, he felt the need to have Alison help me? Like I couldn't dress myself? Whatever. Alison and I smile like good little girls and head upstairs. As we walked up stairs, I heard people entering the house and they had started with the decorations so I guess it was an actual party.

"Alison, you can go get ready and I'll wait in my room." I noted and tried so hard to be nice. I know it's not Alison's fault but I swear these people are driving me insane.

"Okay. That works Cyana." Alison smiled and then she was gone. Fantastic. I got to my room and that's where I noticed the dress and it was _beautiful_. The color of the dress is what stood out first. It was ombre. It went from navy blue at the top and flowed until towards the bottom of the dress it was a lighter blue. Then there was the design. The dress was cut in a very deep V-neck which met at the middle of the dress and there were cuts on the hips. If I wasn't here… this would be something that I would love to be wearing, where ever Derek gets these clothes from, they're amazing. Derek must have seen me admiring the dress because he spoke up. I didn't know how long he'd been standing there.

"Do you like it?" Why would he care what I liked?

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I wasn't sure why he was in my room right now. Unless he wanted to talk about his tattoo and why it mirrored my birthmark. Because that's what I wanted to talk about.

"Good. Well get ready, the party starts in three hours." Okay. I didn't understand the need to constantly micromanage me. It was clear that I wasn't going anywhere; I'm not stupid enough (at this moment at least) to run away. I walked to the bathroom and took yet another shower. Being here, I never felt truly clean. Once I got out and started drying my body and my hair, I heard a knock on my door. It was Alison.

"Cyana? Can I come in?" Oh my God!

"I'm getting dressed! Just a second." I huffed and grabbed a bra and the matching set of panties before walking over to the door and opening it. Alison's eyes instantly went to the dress. She must have thought it was beautiful too.

"Let me just get into this." I noted and grabbed the dress from the bed. I stepped into it with no help from Alison. Once into the dress, Alison started with the tailoring. She made sure it was tight in the hips with the cut outs and she made sure that the nude fabric where the Deep-V was, was shaped to perfection. Once it seemed like Alison was done, there was another knock on the door. I looked at Alison, who just smiled. This can't be good either.

"Who is it?" I whispered. Alison spoke up and called whoever was at the door, they came running into my room. I looked at them. It was two people and they all were rushing at me. It was so overwhelming. Each of them hovered over me; one of them took locks of my chocolate brown hair and grabbed a curler; the other person examined my face, looking at everything from my forest green eyes to my eyebrows. She grabbed at tweezer and went to town on my eyebrows.

"Come on. They aren't that bad." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Honey. Yes, they are." I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

 **/**

At last! Everyone was done with me! It was about fifteen until Derek expected us down stairs. The two people whose names I never got were gone and it was just Alison and I until Derek was ready for us. Something about a grand entrance.

"You look great." I smiled. I caught a look at myself while they finished completing my look and it was true. My hair was done in tight curls and pinned in a half up half down style. My eye make-up was done all smoky eyed paired with a nude lip. This was the first time I was really done up like this, I just couldn't believe it was in this type of setting.

"Alison! Cyana!" This was our cue. Alison nodded at me and I sent her a small smile. Opening the door, we walked right to where Derek stood, at the top of the stairs.

"Dressed to impress I see." I heard Derek mutter. I really hate him but I smiled because I didn't want to be punished for not cooperating. Derek interlocks one arm with mine and the other with Alison. We started walking down the stairs everyone's eyes on Derek, then flashing to Alison and then landing on me. Derek lead us down stairs announces what we are to him, _property,_ as if everybody didn't know that already. Then he allowed us to "mingle" as he called it. I called it being around people who were most likely evil or were totally okay with this evil person AKA Derek.

"That's interesting?" Someone questioned next to me. What where they questioning? "That thing on your hip." Gosh, we're back on that bullshit. The stupid birthmark. I noticed the person was pointing at it, reaching to touch it. I slapped their hand away. Who are these people that they think they can do whatever they want?

"I don't know." I noted, and it was the truth. Obviously, it was something though.

"It's important…" What? How does this person know anything about this?

"Do you know what this is?" I questioned, finally making eye contact with the person who kept antagonizing me. He was something else, he had dark brown hair, and light brown eyes that shinned in the lighting. And the moles, I noticed them instantly.

"I might." He smirked. Who was this guy? Just as I was about to question him, two of my favorite kidnappers (catch the sarcasm) popped up.

"Number four. Never thought I would see you again." Ooh, I just love being called number four. _As if._

"I have a name. Thanks though." I watched as they smirked.

"Attitude. Like I remember." Mysterious guy squinted.

"Number four? As in the number four that I was supposed to be mine?" Here they are talking about me like I'm some property and not standing right in front of them. I mean at this point I am. But I don't need to be talked about like I am. Wait, they said I was supposed to go to him... Is this the person I think it is?

"Who are you?" I questioned completely getting off topic.

"I go by a lot of aliases… but you can call me Stiles." _Stiles._ This is the guy they planned on send me to? As some bargaining chip? He doesn't even look _that_ intimidating. "Who would you be? You've made it clear you don't like to be called number four." I looked him up and down, he looked back at me expecting an answer.

"I'm-"Just as I was about to answer his question I heard Derek yell my name.

"Cyana!" I know that isn't good. "Cyana! Get away from him." I had that look in my eyes. I just know it, the look of a scared puppy like I'd done something wrong. The same look Alison had when I first met her.

"I didn't do anything." I started stuttering because I was sure I would be in for it. Derek looked from me to _Stiles._

"I know Cyana. But I want you to stay away from him." This time my eyes wandered from Derek's to Stiles' and I couldn't understand why he wanted me away from this man. He didn't seem like someone who was _all_ that evil, of course he had to be somewhat evil to even be at this party, and if he was he was hiding it pretty well, at least for the time being.

"Derek, that isn't any way to treat your guest." I watched as Derek narrowed his green eyes, they were a shade darker than what I've seen before and all I could think is that once he gets angry, what's going to happen to me? To Alison?

"You're no guest of mine." Derek growled through gritted teeth.

"Then why am I at your party?" It seemed like Stiles was doing the same thing to Derek as he was doing to me. Antagonizing him.

"I don't know how you got in here. But you need to leave." Derek then shifted his gaze to Scott and Theo. "All of you." I didn't know where the animosity was coming from but it's clear these guys have some unresolved issues and now I seem to be at the center of it.

"Cyana, find Alison." I just nodded but I wanted so badly to understand what was happening before my eyes. I wanted to know what Stiles knew about this birthmark and why it was important to him and Derek. But I guess that would have to wait for now. As I was walking away I heard Stiles call out to me, and stupidly I looked back at him. It was as if, he had some control over me. I just met him. _How_ is he doing that?

"Cyana, I hope to see you sometime in the future. Something so exquisite should be in my possession." As if anything in this house was good, I knew that couldn't be good either. Derek noticed me transfixed by Stiles and yelled out.

"Everybody leave! Now!" The party just started. It took so long for the house to be decorated for Alison and I to be "dressed to impress." Why was he making everyone leave? This can't be because of me. No way. Maybe, most likely because of this Stiles character.

"Cyana, wait for me in your room." I just nodded my head not sure what else to do. I met Alison at the stairs and she had a scared look in her eyes too.

"What happened?" She quizzed. I shrugged. To be honest, I had no idea. All I know is I was talking to this _Stiles_ character and then Derek was telling everyone to leave. "This can't be good." I've been saying that this entire time. What is going to happen to me? I got back to my room and stared at the four walls, waiting until Derek would pop in and tell me what was happening. After about ten minutes of non-stop twiddling of my thumbs and staring straight ahead at the walls until they started staring back, Derek came into the room.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't k-know that h-he w-"Derek cuts me off with the wave of his hand.

"Stop Cyana. I don't want to hear it!" Hear what? The truth? I didn't know anything about Stiles! "I don't want you around him. Do you understand?"

"Why? What's so bad about Stiles…?" I let that question hang in the air. Derek looked me right in the eyes, not shifting for even a second.

"How about because I said so? You don't know what Stiles is capable of. He's not good." Really? That was like the pot calling the kettle black. Who does he think he is? The Virgin Mary?

"What's so bad about him?" I questioned. I wanted answers! I wanted answers about Stiles. I wanted answers about this birthmark issue. I wanted answers about everything.

"Why are you questioning me Cyana? I told you he's bad news." Yeah, but why would I believe anything you say? You kidnapped me! Forced me to wear these clothes, clean for you… That's what I wanted to say. But I also valued my life so that is _not_ what came out of my mouth.

"I have a hard time believing he's evil. He didn't do anything to me. He was willing to answer my questions about this stupid birthmark. None of these questions you will answer." I noted. I wasn't sure if I should have said that but it was the truth…

"That's how he gets you. Cyana, have you ever heard of a Nogitsune?" _What?_ I know he didn't expect me to answer. I felt the tears coming to my eyes and I didn't know why. Maybe it was the stress of living with a freakin' werewolf that caused me such anxiety.

"Twelve hours ago, I didn't even know werewolves existed." I remarked.

"Exactly, that's my point. You _don't_ know what evil is out there Cyana." I bit my lip. I didn't know what Derek was trying to convey. Did he care about me? Is that why he's trying so hard to make sure I'm not involved with Stiles? There was so much I wanted to ask him. I started to open my mouth but Derek cut me off.

"Cyana. Just trust me. I'm doing this for you." I couldn't believe that. How is he doing this, or anything for that matter, for me?

"Okay." I nodded and watched as Derek looked at me again before walking out the room. As Derek walked out my mind wondered… wondered back to _Stiles_ and I knew that just like everything in this house, this couldn't be good.


End file.
